


Did you really ever live at all

by versti_fantur



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Teenage AU, Teenage Runaways au, cis or trans, it isnt relevant really, theyre girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: ”We could leave, if you wanted to.”//What if they could escape? Finally be free?
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Did you really ever live at all

**Author's Note:**

> love yall

“We could leave, if you wanted to.” Katya leant back against the concrete behind them, her words impassive but her gaze not wavering from Trixie’s face. Her tongue licked her lips, her fading red lipstick barely an imprint on the half-smoked cigarette she held lightly between her fingers. Trixie sighed, staring up at the overpass above, blocking out any starlight.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous,” Trixie almost laughed, but Katya shook her head, unnoticed in the darkness.

“I mean it. Why not?” Smoke drifted from her lips as she spoke, spiralling upwards before dissipating into nothingness.

“We have school, and our parents-”

“Mama, my dad doesn’t give a shit what happens to me, and,” she paused, her eyes dropping to Trixie’s side, where her pink dress covered what Katya knew was a mess of purpled bruises, “well, you know you’re better off without yours.” She watched as Trixie nibbled her lip, an anxious trait Katya knew she always did whenever her family was discussed. “You’ve got me, anyway. You don’t need them.”

She reached out, hesitating for the briefest second before taking Trixie’s hand and squeezing tightly. Her friend finally turned to her, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, and the dull ache that always surrounded Katya’s heart whenever she was around Trixie intensified, twisting, and she swallowed thickly. “You’ve always got me.”

Something flickered over Trixie’s face, an unreadable expression that vanished as soon as it arrived, and Trixie looked away, back up at the sky, their hands still tangled together on the grass.

“I know.” Her voice was soft, barely audible as a car passed overhead, but Katya felt it in her soul—warm and loving. “I know.”

They fell into a soft silence, the crickets chirping somewhere in the bushes as Katya’s cigarette burnt down, and she stubbed it out on the concrete, tossing it out into the darkness. Trixie’s foot tapped rhythmically against the ground, and she occasionally tapped Katya’s hand in rhythm too. The contact was natural, but for some reason tonight it made tingling sensations shoot up her arm, her entire body radiating from Trixie’s touch.

“Ok.”

“Huh?” Katya jolted back from her daydream, finding Trixie staring right at her and clutching her hand even tighter.

“Let’s do it.” Her voice was laced with excitement and terror, heightened by the fact it was well into the early hours of the morning. Her eyes shone in the glow of the streetlamps, and Katya couldn’t say no.

“You sure?” Trixie nodded firmly, and Kayta grinned as they scrambled to their feet, Trixie immediately pulling her into a hug, burying Katya’s face in her wild blonde hair. “Then let’s go mama!”

Whether they’d succeed didn’t matter, because together, her and Trixie, they were infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo <3


End file.
